Secrets
by BebePanda401
Summary: The result? What is it? What is even the test? REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Time for my first oneshot!

Aki: Yay...

Me: What did I do!

Aki: All your stories are LAME

Me:...shut up

Aki: Loganwhatisface does not own Yu-gi-oh 5ds, but does own this story.

Me: Aki, you got a fly in your hair

Aki: WHERE!

Me: HAHAHAA ok on with the story

Aki: Why you little....

__________

____

___

* * *

_

AKi POV

I gasped at the result. positive. I looked down at the little machine. That one word, would certainly ruin my life, again. My parents will turn against me, my friends will call me a creep, I will loose control, my poor parents shattered again by their once insane daughter. Oh, I guess I know who he is. I'll explain everything to you, since your the reader.

Flash Back:

"Aki...." Yusei slurred, the smell of achohol on his breath. He arms began to slip into my bra, undoing the clips with frustration. "Yusei...." I groaned, as I whipped off my dress, and just in my bra and thongs. He brought me down onto my bed. We began to make out ferociously, as our locked lip passion proved of our drunkness. It was my 18th birthday, so everyone went to the bar. Me and Yusei tried not to drink, but it got the better of us.

I began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned abs, temptation got the better of me, and I whipped off my bra aswell. He peeled off his trousers, just in his boxers, but I was too drunk to notice. He then peeled them off, and I peeled of the last of my garments, we began to press eachother. I had locked the door aswell, for more privacy. My parents trusted me with this.

I couldn't resist kissing his neck again. It was just so...so...so.......then my world drifted off, in what seemed like an eternity.......I dreamnt of this night, and how it would affect out friendship. Yusei would back off. Rua and Ruka would do the same, seeing as they put their full trust in him. Crow and Jack would call me a witch and kick me down the street, saying I used 'mind control'. My parents would ship me off again, turning their backs on me, but no forgivness this time, and worse, the man I loved, was with SHERRY, kissing her, carresing her inner thighs........saying she was the only girl in the world that mattered....they got married, and had kids. And EVERYONE forgot about me.....

I woke up with fright, I was still in Yusei's room. He was still naked and asleep, I knew I had to get out, before he woke up. I quickly got dressed, and managed to escape out of the window, hopefully, Yusei wouldn't remember what we shared that fatefull night. Hopefully. I managed to hop out of the window without being seen by anybody, not even Martha who was literally, right infront of me. I rushed to my parents house, luckly, it was early in the morning, so I climed up a ladder leading to my room, quickly slipped in my pyjama's and hopped into my bed. Just minutes later, my mom came in, and said her cheery usual ' My little Rose, awaken from the soil'....She was SO cheesy.

End of flashback.

* * *

That night....ruined my life. I loved Yusei su-WAIT! LOVE!!!! NO no no! I mean, I LIKE Yusei, but Im not inlove with him...Am I? I don't no, I'm so confused. My feelings are all over the place. I don't know how to think straight. Aw man, I hate being me. I HATE IT! It always happens to me, I get something good, then something bad happens. Thats when I decided.

I had to talk to somebody, but who? Yusei. NO. Rua? No way, he'd probably tell Yusei. Ruka? She was more sensible, but too young. Jack? NOOOOOO, like I could trust HIM! Crow? Nah, wouldn't understand. WAIT! I know who! I quickly hopped onto my D-Wheeler, and drove off, to the newspaper making company.

Carly walked out, saying she would get another 'scoop', seriously, I don't know why she bothers. I needed her more than ever, she wasn't exactly a close friend, but she was the only one I could tell. "Carly!" I waved to her, and she waved back, as I approached her, we bagan a conversation about 'how her boss will fire her AGAIN', then she asked what I had been up to, an this was my oppotunity to tell her, she was a girl, right? SHe wouldn't spill it, I hope. If she did, Im DEAD.

"C-Carly, I need to tell you something, and you cannot tell ANYBODY!" She promised she wouldn't, and something in her eyes, well, what you could see of them, made me belive her. I took a few deep breaths. "O-ok, w-well, on my 18th birthday, me and Yusei, we, um w-w-we, did that" She gasped. "No, way." I replied to her, somewhat a bit more confident "Yes, anyway, I did a test this morning and....well......" Carly shushed me, I think she knew what I was about to say "Are..you pregnant?!" She couldn't keep the shock from inside her voice. I was trembling, I'm too scared to reply. My throat was dry, no words came out. "It's ok, I wont tell, but, between you and me, you might want to tell Yusei, see, I think he remembered." I froze. He-remembers? NO!!! Great. Wait, abortion! That should...no, I don't want to claim another life for my own selfish purposes.

I stood up from the bench that me and Carly were sitting on. "Your right. Just...not now." Carly seemed eager, and sh swore she would be in touch soon. I waved goodbye to her, feeling better already.

How the fuck am I going to keep THIS secret. Cupcakes, they always give you the answer. MMMM cupcakes...Oh great, fucking cravings. AND THEIR CUP CAKES! Yummy...sugar......sugar coated pickles, dipped in cola....WTF! But it's so goood.......

__________

____

____

________

_

* * *

_

~2 months later~

"Aki-neechan, why are you so fat?" Rua asked. I didn't answer. I knew the answer, I just didn't answer. It was too.....Heart breaking to say. 2 months with a thing growing inside me. I didn't think I wanted this baby, not without Yusei. but my foolishness slipped in again. I had chucked that damn machine in the bin. And Ruka found it. She asked what was going on, since I was the only one who could natuarlly conceive. I broke down in tears, and told the green-haired eleven year old girl everything, about the night with Yusei, the test, Carly knowing.....and my nightmare. She then grabbed my hands, saying we would never do that, and she told me to tell Yusei soon, as I wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. She, and Carly, were right.

Still, I wouldn't tell him yet. Then I heard Rua yelp a little as Ruka hit him over the head with her hand. Rua, being the crybaby that he is, started to hold his head in agony, and pretended he was dying. Ruka then told him why 'I' was getiting 'AHEM' big boned, I destest the word 'fat'. "Look Rua, Aki can't help it, she is pre-I mean, has a swollen stomache. I nodded on her response, and Rua just said "Oh." Then he walked off to play some computer games. Ruka then came up and spoke to me "That was a close one. Sorry......" I told her their was nothing to worry about, and she scampered off in search of her twin, then I heard them arguing, possibly about Rua looking in her underwear draw "I WAS TRYING, TO FIND THE REMOTE!" Yeah right Rua. You were looking for her diary.

Then I felt somebody light touch me on the shoulder. It was Yusei. He sat down beside me, and watched the TV. We were unable to have a conversation. I was lately avoiding him, since well, that night. Then, I had another craving for Cola-Sugar Pickles. Damn, and he is right here. He then spoke up "Aki, what have I done?" I looked back at him in shock, oh man, how am I going to handle this....never the less, I replied. "Nothing" I grumbled. He rose up from the squichy couch and looked at me, I instantly froze. "Then why are you avoiding me?" I didn't know how to react, I-I guess I have been avoiding him, but it is for his own good, I mean, once this baby is born, I am going to leave it by Martha, then, I can keep an eye on my baby, but it will be bought up with love and care, which I could not ever give to my child. "Umm, why does it concern you!" I found myself shouting. He looked a bit upset. "Well, if, you feel that way, I'll just...back off..." I felt terrible now. How can I explain how I was feeling. He saved me, and I treat him like shit.

I found myself running after him, grabbing his arm. "Yusei, wait." He turned his head to face me, I then realized I was holding his hand still. I turned away to hide my light blush, then faced back once I felt they were back to their original colour. "Yusei...I...I...I'm scared." He looked at me weirdly, then replied "Of what? ME!" She had shouted at me, I hated it when he was angry. "No, not you, at me." He then calmed down. I think. Then said "Why?" He put his hand on my shoulder. I then put to the test to see if he had remembered that night. "Well....remember, my 18th birthday?" I think I struck his nerve there, he looked away from me, almost...as if...he was ashamed of it. Little did he know, that me and him had created something more than just guilt. He managed to say a weak "..yes.."

I burst out into tears, saying that if my parents found out, I wouldn't be able to come here anymore. He then pulled me into a tight hug, which agonized my stomache, but I went along with it, to make him happy. "Aki, I'll face it with you, I will go through your parents wrath too. Im responisble to, it's not all your fault. Its mine." I gently stroked his face, and his cheeks heated up a bit, he was embarrassed. "No Yusei, I knew I shouldn't have done that, so I will face them. On my own." He shook his head, saying when will we tell them, I wasn;t sure, then relized I had to go home. I managed a weak smile, before heading off.

* * *

~4 months~

My belly is absolutly HUGE! I hate it, its agony. My parents are away for a while, thank god. Yusei is starting to get worried too. I am as well. I need to tell him soon, but how? Me and Yusei keep having arguments over the smallest thing. Why? My fucking moodswings. Stupid pregancy. I hate it, but to my worst fears, something tragic will happen. JACK found out, CARLY told him. Stupid trust in boyfriends. Im sueing who ever made FEMALES the ones with all the fucking agony. Im sueing tree sap. IM SUEING EVERYTHING (If your wondering, that last line, sueing tree sap is off of hotels for dogs.)

Jack keeps dropping hints to Yusei, and I think he don't like it. It's getting worse, people are doubting that I have a swollen stomache. My mood swings are getting worse. Uh oh, here is Yusei again. Great, another marrige a- DID I SAY MARRIGE! crap, I have GOT to shut up. Yusei ignores me, and goes into the kitchen, to make some coffee, and offers me some. I politly turn it down. He then says "Oh" I get pissed off. He' using the

'feelsorryforme' tone, which pissis me right off. "THERE YOU GO AGAIN!" He glares at me, then replies "WHAT!" I reply, anger in my voice "YOU USE THAT FUCKING FEELSORRYFORME TONE! IT PISSES ME OFF! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT OTHER PEOPLE!"

I can hear Ruka and Rua worrying, like if their parents are going to split up or something. We ain't their parents, so stuff it. Then Yusei goes on and on and on then I can't hold onto it any longer. "IM PREGANT!" shit.

He looks at me, stunned. I think, his mouth is dry.

* * *

Yusei POV

Wait. Did she say what I think I heard her say. PREGNANT! OMFG. That's...that is why she is so down. Thats why she is getting bigger. And I am to blame. I tried to approch her "A-aki, this, this ain't no joke...right?" She looks at me in the eye, unable to speak. She is only 18. She shouldn't have been through this much. She was afraid of being rejected, of, being called a freak.

I come up to her, and pull her into a hug. "Do...your parents know?" She replies no, again. I can see why. She must be terrified. But then again, Jack WAS kinda dropping hints...HE KNEW????????? I had to ask the questions "Who knows?" She tells me to follow her, and not to tell anybody, or she will kill me. Ouch.

I follow her to my room, where she sits herself down on my bed. SHe grabs my hands, and said that Jack, Carly and Ruka knows. Carly must have told Jack, but...why Ruka? Yes, they were close and all but...she is eleven. Then it was coming clear, she explained that Ruka found the pregnancy machine, and that she had broke down in tears, saying that if I had found out, I would call her a freak. I said " I won't ever abandon you Aki." She then told me something shocking. She was going to abandon it at Martha's house. SHe told me she could not cope, and she would not be able to support it anyway, but she didn't want to get an abortion, as she wanted to see her child grow up. I understood. But I guess...I wanted to be a father.

"Aki...I want to be a dad, but it is your choice, I'll go along with it, because....." She tilted her head, but I could not say those three words 'I love you'. They were...too frightening. I mean, Aki was gorgeous in everyway, her personality, her beautiful eyes, her...she was just amazing. "Yusei? Because....." I snapped out of my thoughts, bit still could not bring myself to say them. Then, without warning, she kissed me on the cheek, her lips planted on them. Then, we actually made lip contact, and began to make out. I loved it, if I do say so myself. "Well Yusei, thank-you. I am going to change my mind. I want this baby, now I have you." I smiled, which is weird.

* * *

8 months, Aki's POV

Now, everybody knew, and accepted it. Everyone but my parents knew, they were still away from town. I needed to tell them, I needed their support, NOW. Rua and Ruka kept rubbing my stomache, trying to make the baby kick, then, Mikage asked me "What do you want Aki? A boy or girl?" Hmm, this question never crossed my mind. "Well, to be honest-" I got cut off my Rua, who shouted "I want it to be a boy!" Ruka hit her brother again, this time with a small book. and he pretended to die. I laughed, but then something unexpected happened.

"The baby kicked!" Ruka shouted, so practically the whole street could hear her, I just shrugged it off, not trying to cause a scene, then I began to think, what will happen to this baby if...if.....if.....

Then I saw Yusei trying to avoid my eye contact. I was curious, but just let it go by. Ruka and Mikage started giggiling, whilst Jack kept patting Yusei's back, causing Yusei to wince in pain. Then, Mikage asked me something else. "Aki, where would you get married?" I actually could not answer. Nobody...has ever asked me that. I, never really thought I would get married, after all, I was a witch. Then, everyone gathered in a circle, what the hell was going on?

Yusei then came up to me. He knelt on his knee, pulled a ring and said "Aki, your a dream, unique girl, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please, Aki Izoyoi, will you marry me?" OK TIME OUT! I didn't answer for about a minute, and I didn't think that he would propose to me now! Thenm Jack did something that really pissed me off. "Looks like that fat girl says no." Mikage slapped him round that face and told him to shut it. Yusei on the other hand, seemed to belive his comment, and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm which prevented him from leaving the room, and said "Great, Im gonna be stuck with crab boy for the rest of my life, Ah well, I say yes you big stupid dumbass! YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!" His face lite up, and we began to kiss. I loved kissing him, it was so...right.

But I knew, I needed to tell my parents, or give birth to this baby without them. I was not ever EVER going to let that happen. They would be back tommorrow, so all I needed was a goodnights rest, a good breakfast, and my d-wheel. Everyone began to retreat to bed, it was getting late. Ruka and Rua went home, Jack and Mikage escorting them. Carly went back to her flat, and me and Yusei went to his room. We both embraced ourselves with eachothers presence, then gradually went to everlasting slumber.....

* * *

Buzz....buzzz. Great, stupid vibrator clock. I knew it was quite early, so I could tell my parents and not wake Yusei at the same time. Good call. I quickly got dressed, and ate breakfast, dont ask what it was, I'm not so sure myself. I then refreshed myself, and took a pain killer, then when I was just about to set off, Yusei was standing in the doorway "Im going with you." I told him no, this is something I had to do myself, then I realized, he would not take no for an answer, so I eventually gave in.

We rode round bends, through cross roads, past markets, stalls, and even a fair. We passed the deuldes bridge, now completed, and gazed upon its magnificents, then, we just went up a green road and round to my house, a huge white mansion. HUGE I tell you. Its HORRID. My room is cool though. Anyhow, we rode up to the security gate, and we were immediatly allowed in. I saw Yusei gazing at where I lived. I hope he thought it was ok.

My mother saw us both coming, so she ran to my father, and greeted us, I had a jumper on, so it just looked like I had...a jumper on. We all went inside, and I saw all the staff greet me. I told them don't over work theirselves, they replied but then went freeze mode at the sight of Yusei, I told them, he was a friend. I saw his anxious face so I said "They will get used to you...eventually." I saw my mother waiting with my father in the huge living room. Seriously, it looks more like a hostal. Anyhow, dad greeted Yusei with delight. My dad though he was 'kool' and my mum thought he was 'the one' weird. Maybe he is? Maybe, just maybe. He may, may not be the one, but he will have to do for NOW! Nah, he is the one, I love him to peices. I would die for him.

Then, My father noticed the ring on my finger. He looked at Yusei, and he had a ring too, he then closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Was this...good? Then, he walked up to Yusei and said "Well, Mr. Fudo, you finnally did it! Just like martha said! Nab your future wife!" Yusei was really embarrassed, who could blame him? My mother came up and hugged me, saying was this the big surprise. "Part of it..." Mother looked at me strange. Then, she figured it out. "Aki, are you pregnant?" I nodded, and she sat down. I think, she hates it. How wrong I was.

"ITS WONDERFUL AKI ROSE!" My mother pulled me into hug, which was surprising, at the time. My father patted Yusei on the back, not even caring that her eighteen year old had sex with somebody from sattelitte. Oh well, alls well that ends well. ONLY IM THE ONE WITH ALL THE PAIN! Man, and I thought JACK hurt. Bet Crow is jelous, he has three girls crushing on him, Crow has none. *Shudders* Crow babies.....NO JACK BABIES! !

Just joking, I hope Carly and Jack have a good future together. I just hope that...never mind.

* * *

~5 Months later~

That was five months ago. Time passes quick huh? Anyway, I gave birth. TO TRIPLETS! Great. Anyway, they are sooo adorable. I had two boys and a girl. We called the boys Jay and Kai, we thought they sounded cool, and we let Ruka name the girl, because she did so much for us. She even persuaded their parents to let us live with them for a while. Anyway, she called the girl Yuki, combining me and Yusei's names together, just like how we had comebined together. Man, I've gone all cheesy huh?

My wedding was amazing. I wore a short white veil with small silver jewels on it, my dress was small, it reached my legs. It kinda showed my cleverage, but I won't give away TOO much detail. Anyway, the trips are four months old now, and their personalities are starting to crack out of their shell. Im just worried that they might have the same powers as me. They may suffer the same past as me, but I will never let that happen, I will teach them if they have that power, I-I will! I'll..make their lives the best!

Hopefully the boys won't get anyone pregnant, if they did, I'd be FUMING! Anyway, we are living with Rua and Ruka, who have agreed to help us out a little. Our whole new small family huh? Great. I was just thinking. If, if I had never met Yusei at the fortune cup, I-I would't be this happy, Yuki, Jay and Kai would never even have been born, and I would still be damaged. I, I am soo grateful to yusei.

I said to Yusei, "Yusei, Thank-you, I love you." Thank-You Yusei, you saved me and the world, because you are my world, with my new life. Thank-You, Oh Yusei.

Thank-You.

* * *

Me:...Whoa.

Aki: WTF! I HAD TRIPLETS....aww they are so cute!

Me: Ok....random.....

Logan: Hey meyomis! waz up in da bling blig house of bling awsomeness! faw shaw, we all doggie men hewa!

Aki: Shut up Loggy.

Logan: DONT CALL ME THAT! And..ok

Me: Please review, click the magic button below.


	2. Remake!

Me: I felt like re-doing this a little.

Aki: Yeah...it did have ALOT of errors.

Me: Sorry :(.

Aki: Logan's not here?

Me: Nah, she doesn't come here in these one-shots.

Aki: Oh...great. Bebe *Gulp* doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

__________

____

___

* * *

_

AKi POV

I gasped at the result.

**Positive.**

I looked down at the little white machine. That one word, would certainly ruin my life, again. Tear it into shatters. Break it into pieces. Nobody to pick them up and turn the page of the book.

My parents will turn against me, my friends will call me a creep, I will loose control, my poor parents shattered again by their once insane daughter. Oh, I guess I know who he is. I'll explain everything to you, since your the reader.

* * *

_**~FlashBack~**_

"Aki..." Yusei slurred, the smell of achohol on his breath. He arms began to slip into my bra, undoing the clips with frustration.

"Yusei..." I groaned, as I whipped off my dress, and just in my bra and thongs. He brought me down onto my bed. We began to make out ferociously, as our locked lip passion proved of our drunkness. It was my 18th birthday, so everyone went to the bar. Me and Yusei tried not to drink, well...temptation got the better of us.

I began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his well-worked out toned abs, temptation got the better of me, and I whipped off my bra aswell. He peeled off his trousers, just in his boxers, but I was too drunk to notice. He then peeled them off, and I peeled of the last of my garments, we began to press eachother. I had locked the door aswell, for more privacy. My parents trusted me with this.

I couldn't resist kissing his neck again. It was just so...so...so...then my world drifted off, in what seemed like an eternity...I dreamnt of this night, and how it would affect out friendship. Yusei would back off. Rua and Ruka would do the same, seeing as they put their full trust in him. Crow and Jack would call me a witch and kick me down the street, saying I used 'mind control'. My parents would ship me off again, turning their backs on me, but no forgivness this time, and worse, the man I loved, was with SHERRY, kissing her, carresing her inner thighs...saying she was the only girl in the world that mattered...they got married, and had kids. And EVERYONE forgot about me...

I woke up with fright, I was still in Yusei's room. He was still naked and asleep, I knew I had to get out, before he woke up. I quickly got dressed, and managed to escape out of the window, hopefully, Yusei wouldn't remember what we shared that fatefull night. Hopefully. I managed to hop out of the window without being seen by anybody, not even Martha who was literally, right infront of me. I rushed to my parents house, luckly, it was early in the morning, so I climed up a ladder leading to my room, quickly slipped in my pyjama's and hopped into my bed. Just minutes later, my mom came in, and said her cheery usual ' My little Rose, awaken from the soil'...She was SO cheesy.

~_**End of Flash Back~**_

_**

* * *

**_

That night...ruined my life. I loved Yusei su-WAIT! LOVE! NO no no! I mean, I LIKE Yusei, but Im not inlove with him...Am I? I don't no, I'm so confused. My feelings are all over the place. I don't know how to think straight. Aw man, I hate being me. I HATE IT! It always happens to me, I get something good, then something bad happens. Thats when I decided.

I had to talk to somebody, but who? Yusei. NO. Rua? No way, he'd probably tell Yusei. Ruka? She was more sensible, but too young. Jack? NOOOOOO, like I could trust HIM! Crow? Nah, wouldn't understand. WAIT! I know who! I quickly hopped onto my D-Wheeler, and drove off, to the newspaper making company.

Carly walked out, saying she would get another 'scoop', seriously, I don't know why she bothers. I needed her more than ever, she wasn't exactly a close friend, but she was the only one I could tell. "Carly!" I waved to her, and she waved back, as I approached her, we bagan a conversation about 'how her boss will fire her AGAIN', then she asked what I had been up to, an this was my oppotunity to tell her, she was a girl, right? SHe wouldn't spill it, I hope. If she did, Im DEAD.

"C-Carly, I need to tell you something, and you cannot tell ANYBODY!" I said.

She promised she wouldn't, and something in her eyes, well, what you could see of them, made me belive her. I took a few deep breaths.

"O-ok, w-well, on my 18th birthday, me and Yusei, we, um w-w-we...umm...got a little carried away..." I stammered, hoping that would give her the message.

She gasped. "No, way."

I replied to her, somewhat a bit more confident "Yes, anyway, I did a test this morning and...well..."

Carly shushed me, I think she knew what I was about to say "Are..you pregnant?" She couldn't keep the shock from inside her voice. I was trembling, I'm too scared to reply. My throat was dry, no words came out.

"It's ok, I wont tell, but, between you and me, you might want to tell Yusei, see, I think he remembered." I froze. He-remembers? NO! Great. Wait, abortion! That should...no, I don't want to claim another life for my own selfish purposes.

I stood up from the bench that me and Carly were sitting on. "Your right. Just...not now." Carly seemed eager, and sh swore she would be in touch soon. I waved goodbye to her, feeling better already.

How the fuck am I going to keep THIS secret. Cupcakes, they always give you the answer. MMMM cupcakes...Oh great, fucking cravings. AND THEIR CUP CAKES! Yummy...sugar...sugar coated pickles, dipped in cola...WTF! But it's so goood...

__________

____

____

________

_

* * *

_

~2 months later~

"Aki, why are you so fat?" Rua asked. I didn't answer. I knew the answer, I just didn't answer. It was too...Heart breaking to say. 2 months with a thing growing inside me. I didn't think I wanted this baby, not without Yusei. but my foolishness slipped in again. I had chucked that damn machine in the bin. And Ruka found it. She asked what was going on, since I was the only one who could natuarlly conceive. I broke down in tears, and told the green-haired eleven year old girl everything, about the night with Yusei, the test, Carly knowing...and my nightmare. She then grabbed my hands, saying we would never do that, and she told me to tell Yusei soon, as I wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. She, and Carly, were right.

Still, I wouldn't tell him yet. Then I heard Rua yelp a little as Ruka hit him over the head with her hand. Rua, being the crybaby that he is, started to hold his head in agony, and pretended he was dying. Ruka then told him why 'I' was getiting 'AHEM' big boned, I destest the word 'fat'. "Look Rua, Aki can't help it, she is pre-I mean, has a swollen stomache.

I nodded on her response, and Rua just said "Oh." Then he walked off to play some computer games. Ruka then came up and spoke to me "That was a close one. Sorry..." I told her their was nothing to worry about, and she scampered off in search of her twin, then I heard them arguing, possibly about Rua looking in her underwear draw.

"I WAS TRYING, TO FIND THE REMOTE!" Yeah right Rua. You were looking for her diary.

Then I felt somebody light touch me on the shoulder. It was Yusei. He sat down beside me, and watched the TV. We were unable to have a conversation. I was lately avoiding him, since well, that night. Then, I had another craving for Cola-Sugar Pickles. Damn, and he is right here. He then spoke up.

"Aki, what have I done?" I looked back at him in shock, oh man, how am I going to handle this...never the less, I replied.

"Nothing" I grumbled. He rose up from the squichy couch and looked at me, I instantly froze.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" I didn't know how to react, I-I guess I have been avoiding him, but it is for his own good, I mean, once this baby is born, I am going to leave it by Martha, then, I can keep an eye on my baby, but it will be bought up with love and care, which I could not ever give to my child.

Since a monster can never be a mother.

"Umm, why does it concern you!" I found myself shouting. He looked a bit upset.

"Well, if, you feel that way, I'll just...back off..." I felt terrible now. How can I explain how I was feeling. He saved me, and I treat him like shit.

I found myself running after him, grabbing his arm. "Yusei, wait."

He turned his head to face me, I then realized I was holding his hand still. I turned away to hide my light blush, then faced back once I felt they were back to their original colour.

"Yusei...I...I...I'm scared, and so damn angry." He looked at me weirdly, then replied.

"Why? What of? ME!"

He had shouted at me, I hated it when he was angry.

"No, not you, at me." He then calmed down. I think.

Then said "Why?" He put his hand on my shoulder. I then put to the test to see if he had remembered that night.

"Well...remember, my 18th birthday?" I think I struck his nerve there, he looked away from me, almost...as if...he was ashamed of it. Little did he know, that me and him had created something more than just guilt. He managed to say a weak "..yes.."

I burst out into tears, saying that if my parents found out, I wouldn't be able to come here anymore. He then pulled me into a tight hug, which agonized my stomache, but I went along with it, to make him happy.

"Aki, I'll face it with you, I will go through your parents wrath too. Im responisble to, it's not all your fault. Its mine." I gently stroked his face, and his cheeks heated up a bit, he was embarrassed.

"No Yusei, I knew I shouldn't have done that, so I will face them. On my own." He shook his head, saying when will we tell them, I wasn;t sure, then relized I had to go home. I managed a weak smile, before heading off.

* * *

~4 months~

My belly is absolutly HUGE! I hate it, its agony. My parents are away for a while, thank god. Yusei is starting to get worried too. I am as well. I need to tell him soon, but how? Me and Yusei keep having arguments over the smallest thing. Why? My fucking moodswings. Stupid pregancy. I hate it, but to my worst fears, something tragic will happen. JACK found out, CARLY told him. Stupid trust in boyfriends. Im sueing who ever made FEMALES the ones with all the flipping agony. Im sueing tree sap. IM SUEING EVERYTHING!

Jack keeps dropping hints to Yusei, and I think he don't like it. It's getting worse, people are doubting that I have a swollen stomache. My mood swings are getting worse. Uh oh, here is Yusei again. Great, another marrige a- DID I SAY MARRIGE! crap, I have GOT to shut up. Yusei ignores me, and goes into the kitchen, to make some coffee, and offers me some. I politly turn it down. He then just said "Oh."

I get pissed off. He' using the'feelsorryforme' tone, which annoyes me down to the core of my anger. "THERE YOU GO AGAIN!"

He glares at me, then replies "WHAT!" He shouted.

"YOU USE THAT FUCKING FEELSORRYFORME TONE! IT PISSES ME OFF! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT OTHER PEOPLE!"

I can hear Ruka and Rua worrying, like if their parents are going to split up or something. We ain't their parents, so stuff it. Then Yusei goes on and on and on then I can't hold onto it any longer.

"IM PREGANT!"

Uh-Oh.

* * *

Yusei POV

Wait. Did she say what I think I she said? PREGNANT! . That's...that is why she is so down. Thats why she is getting bigger. And I am to blame. I tried to approch her.

"A-aki, this, this ain't no joke...right?" She looked at me in the eye, unable to speak. She was only 18. She shouldn't have been through this much. She was afraid of being rejected again, of, being called a freak.

I come up to her, and pull her into a hug.

"Do...your parents know?" She replies no, again. I can see why. She must be terrified. But then again, Jack WAS kinda dropping hints...HE KNEW? I had to ask the questions.

"Who knows?" She tells me to follow her, and not to tell anybody, or she will kill me. Ouch.

I follow her to my room, where she sits herself down on my bed. She grabs my hands, and said that Jack, Carly and Ruka knows. Carly must have told Jack, but...why Ruka? Yes, they were close and all but...she is eleven.

Then it was coming clear, she explained that Ruka found the pregnancy machine, and that she had broke down in tears, saying that if I had found out, I would call her a freak. I said " I won't ever abandon you Aki." She then told me something shocking. She was going to abandon it at Martha's house. She told me she could not cope, and she would not be able to support it anyway, but she didn't want to get an abortion, as she wanted to see her child grow up. I understood. But I guess...I wanted to be a father.

"Aki...I want to be a dad, but it is your choice, I'll go along with it, because..." She tilted her head, but I could not say those three words 'I love you'. They were...too frightening. I mean, Aki was gorgeous in everyway, her personality, her beautiful eyes, her...she was just amazing. "Yusei? Because..." I snapped out of my thoughts, bit still could not bring myself to say them. Then, without warning, she kissed me on the cheek, her lips planted on them.

"A-aki?" I stammered. She went red, she looked cute when she does that.

"Guess you know now, huh?" She said.

"Know what? That I'm crazy about you...oops." Did I just say that out loud?

"You just said that out loud Yusei." Ok, she can read minds.

Freaky.

* * *

8 months, Aki's POV

Now, everybody knew, and accepted it. Everyone but my parents knew, they were still away from town. I needed to tell them, I needed their support, NOW. Rua and Ruka kept rubbing my stomache, trying to make the baby kick.

Then, Mikage asked me "What do you want Aki? A boy or girl?" Hmm, this question never crossed my mind.

"Well, to be honest-" I got cut off my Rua, who shouted "I want it to be a boy!" Ruka hit her brother again, this time with a small book. and he pretended to die. I laughed, but then something unexpected happened.

"The baby kicked!" Ruka shouted, so practically the whole street could hear her, I just shrugged it off, not trying to cause a scene, then I began to think, what will happen to this baby if...if...if...

Then I saw Yusei trying to avoid my eye contact. I was curious, but just let it go by. Ruka and Mikage started giggiling, whilst Jack kept patting Yusei's back, causing Yusei to wince in pain. Then, Mikage asked me something else.

"Aki, where would you get married?" I actually could not answer. Nobody...has ever asked me that. I, never really thought I would get married, after all, I was a witch. Then, everyone gathered in a circle, what the hell was going on? And what am I today, a guru? A SWAMI?

Yusei then came up to me. He knelt to the ground, pulled a ring and said "Aki, your a beautiful, unique girl, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please, Aki Izoyoi, will you marry me?"

OK TIME OUT! I didn't answer for about a minute, and I didn't think that he would propose to me now! Thenm Jack did something that really pissed me off. "Looks like that fat girl says no." Mikage slapped him round that face and told him to shut it. Yusei on the other hand, seemed to belive his comment, and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm which prevented him from leaving the room. He turned around to look at me.

"Great, I'm gonna be stuck with crab boy for the rest of my life." He looked up from his bangs that were covering his eyes. I shot him one of my rare smiles.

"Does that mean..?" He began to say.

"Yes, Yusei, I do want to marry you!" I exclaimed. Then, forgetting where we were, we suddenly began to kiss pastionatly. Yusei's lips were always so warm, and so soft. They weren't cracked, they were just...perfection.

"Umm...get a room you two, there ARE kids in the room." Jack said, craking a grin. Yusei and I both blushed heavily.

"Ewwww! Yusei, Aki gave you the kooties!" Rua said.

"Rua! Kooties don't exist!" Ruka shouted.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-Uh!

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-Uh!

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-Uh!

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-Uh!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jack shouted. We were all silent.

But I knew, I needed to tell my parents, or give birth to this baby without them. I was not ever EVER going to let that happen. They would be back tommorrow, so all I needed was a goodnights rest, a good breakfast, and my d-wheel. Everyone began to retreat to bed, it was getting late. Ruka and Rua went home, Jack and Mikage escorting them. Carly went back to her flat, and me and Yusei went to his room. We both embraced ourselves with eachothers presence, then gradually went to everlasting slumber...

* * *

Buzz...buzzz. Great, stupid vibrator clock. I knew it was quite early, so I could tell my parents and not wake Yusei at the same time. Good call. I quickly got dressed, and ate breakfast, dont ask what it was, I'm not so sure myself. I then refreshed myself, and took a pain killer, then when I was just about to set off, Yusei was standing in the doorway "Im going with you." I told him no, this is something I had to do myself, then I realized, he would not take no for an answer, so I eventually gave in.

We rode round bends, through cross roads, past markets, stalls, and even a fair. We passed the deuldes bridge, now completed, and gazed upon its magnificents, then, we just went up a green road and round to my house, a huge white mansion. HUGE I tell you. Its HORRID. My room is cool though. Anyhow, we rode up to the security gate, and we were immediatly allowed in. I saw Yusei gazing at where I lived. I hope he thought it was ok.

My mother saw us both coming, so she ran to my father, and greeted us, I had a jumper on, so it just looked like I had...a jumper on. We all went inside, and I saw all the staff greet me. I told them don't over work theirselves, they replied but then went freeze mode at the sight of Yusei, I told them, he was a friend. I saw his anxious face so I said "They will get used to you...eventually." I saw my mother waiting with my father in the huge living room. Seriously, it looks more like a hostal. Anyhow, dad greeted Yusei with delight. My dad though he was 'kool' and my mum thought he was 'the one' weird. Maybe he is? Maybe, just maybe. He may, may not be the one, but he will have to do for NOW! Nah, he is the one, I love him to peices. I would die for him.

Then, My father noticed the ring on my finger. He looked at Yusei, and he had a ring too, he then closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Was this...good?

Then, he walked up to Yusei and said "Well, Mr. Fudo, you finnally did it! Just like martha said! Nab your future wife!" Yusei was really embarrassed, who could blame him? My mother came up and hugged me, saying was this the big surprise. "

Part of it..." Mother looked at me strange. Then, she figured it out.

"Aki, are you pregnant?" I nodded, and she sat down. I think, she hates it. How wrong I was.

"Well, Aki. You best be good to this baby. I want to be a grandma you know!" My mother pulled me into hug, which was surprising, at the time. My father patted Yusei on the back, not even caring that her eighteen year old had sex with somebody from sattelitte. Oh well, alls well that ends well.

ONLY IM THE ONE WITH ALL THE PAIN! Man, and I thought JACK hurt. Bet Crow is jelous, he has three girls crushing on him, Crow has none. *Shudders* What DO those girls see in him?

God I hope Jack NEVER breeds.

Just joking, I hope Carly and Jack have a good future together. I just hope that...never mind.

* * *

~5 Months later~

That was five months ago. Time passes quick huh? Anyway, I gave birth. TO TRIPLETS! Great. Anyway, they are sooo adorable. I had two boys and a girl. We called the boys Jay and Kai, we thought they sounded cool, and we let Ruka name the girl, because she did so much for us. She even persuaded their parents to let us live with them for a while. Anyway, she called the girl Yuki, combining me and Yusei's names together, just like how we had comebined together. Man, I've gone all cheesy huh?

My wedding was amazing. I wore a short white veil with small silver jewels on it, my dress was small, it reached my legs. It kinda showed my cleverage, but I won't give away TOO much detail. Anyway, the trips are four months old now, and their personalities are starting to crack out of their shell. I am just worried that they might have the same powers as me. They may suffer the same past as me, but I will never let that happen, I will teach them if they have that power, I-I will! I'll..make their lives the best!

Hopefully the boys won't get anyone pregnant, if they did, I'd be FUMING! Anyway, we are living with Rua and Ruka, who have agreed to help us out a little. Our whole new small family huh? Great. I was just thinking. If, if I had never met Yusei at the fortune cup, I-I would't be this happy, Yuki, Jay and Kai would never even have been born, and I would still be damaged. I, I am soo grateful to yusei.

I said to Yusei, "Yusei, Thank-you, I love you." Thank-You Yusei, you saved me and the world, because you are my world, with my new life. Thank-You, Oh Yusei.

Thank-You.

* * *

Me: Not much changed.

Aki: So true. Though it WAS a bit strange.

Me: Why are you always so mean...?

Aki: No reason. Please review.


End file.
